I Know
by Faramirlover
Summary: Draco knows all about Harry Potter. Drarry. Slightly AU.
1. Draco

A/N: Draco knows. Inspired by nothing at all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to JK. I make no profit.

OOOOOO

I know you hate me.

I know you want nothing more from me than to disappear.

I know that you want my family dead.

I know that you'll never trust me.

I know you think I'm a spoilt brat. I'm not though. Just an actor of sorts.

I know that you think that I hate you.

I know you think I want you to disappear.

I know you think I think it's funny that your family is dead.

I also know you're wrong.

You'll never know that I have never hated you. That I never will.

You'll never know that I never want you to leave me. I can't bear to imagine my life without you in it.

You'll never know how much I wish I could replace my parent's lives with yours. How I wish that you could be happy and normal because they were alive.

You'll never know that I would have taken your side in the war except I couldn't. I couldn't stand the idea of facing all my old friends.

You'll never know that I love you…

But there are so many things I know about you, even though you don't know me at all.

I know your favourite colour is green. Emerald green. Like your eyes.

I know that you say you want to be an auror but you really don't. You want to be a teacher. Just like Lupin.

I know that you hate potions but you'd be really good at it if you tried. I bet even you don't know that.

I know that you bite your lip when you're playing Quidditch.

I know you trace the scars on your hand and mouth the words when nobody else is looking.

I know you spent three hours at the top of the Astronomy Tower, thinking about throwing yourself off. I know that because I'm the one that whispered your name and told you to stop. You looked so confused because you couldn't see anyone.

I know that you don't love Ginny Weasley.

I know that you want someone to love you for the real you. Not the Boy-Who-Lived. Just Harry.

I know that I'm the one person that you don't want it to be. Well, me and Pansy. And Snape.

I know that you're the most special person in this world.

I know _you_.

But you don't know me. And I know you don't want to.

I know you, Harry Potter. And I love you.

OOOOOO

A/N: There we are. That's all from Draco. If anyone wants it, I've got a second chapter from Harry.


	2. Harry

A/N: I hope you like this part.

OOOOOO

I've seen so many things. So many things that I never want to share with anyone. Anyone except you. If you'll have me.

Because there's something that you don't know.

I know you, Draco Malfoy.

I can see the real you, under the charade of Slytherin Ice Prince.

I know that you're not a horrible person.

I know that you don't love your parents.

I know that you aren't a mini Lucius Malfoy. You're Draco. Special and oh so different.

I know all the little things that make you you.

I know the way you chew on your finger when you're thinking.

I know you suck the end of your quill for a few seconds without thinking and then make a face because it tastes disgusting.

I know that you feel so alone.

I know that your only friends abandoned you to join the Dark Lord.

I know that you didn't go with them. Just sat on the sidelines. Not joining in. Not because you were scared but because you didn't want to come face to face with those you used to know.

I know that you dance. Not just for appearances sake but for yourself. To muggle music however strange that seems. You dance on the edge of the lake, spinning faster and faster, leaping, twirling, feet splashing in the water, singing your heart out as you go.

I know you like Snow Patrol. And James Blunt.

I know that you wouldn't want anyone to know about your gentle side.

I know that you want to be just like Professor Snape. You love him like a father.

I know that you are the most beautiful creature on the planet though you think you look washed out and pale.

And I know one last thing about you, Draco Malfoy.

I know you love me.

And I love you too.

And I know that we can't be together. Not here. Not know. But some day… some day I'll find you again and we'll be Harry and Draco. Not the Malfoy heir and the Boy-Who-Lived. Just Harry and Draco.

And I know we'll last forever.

OOOOOO

A/N: Gooey ending. I hope you like it.


End file.
